


Kyousou Requiem

by Eza_HxH (Ezabungles)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst too apparently, Explicit Sexual Content, INDEFINITE HIATUS, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Gon/Hisoka third person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, minor Bloodplay, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabungles/pseuds/Eza_HxH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically imagine Hisoka didn't resist his temptation, he's too impatient to wait and let his fruit ripen.</p><p>In between the scenes in the show/pages in the manga, a secret battle of domination rages between Hisoka and Gon. Summary and in-depth description of some events directly from the show for context and story (Easy to tell, ;D). </p><p>In the first chapter, Hisoka visits Gon after Gon and Killua's ballgame with Chairman Netero. Gon is exhausted, and Hisoka takes advantage. Explicit, thoroughly described, no fluff (right now anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyousou Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Some small Japanese phrases and honorifics used. Sorry if these take anyone out of the story! I felt like they fit, and I've read another fic (mentioned below) that slipped them in occasionally and it worked!
> 
> Ne - 'Hey' when at the beginning of a sentence, or 'right?' when at the end.
> 
> -Kun - at the end of a name, commonly used when addressing male children or teenagers
> 
> Uun - 'oh no', or 'certainly not'.
> 
> Nani? - 'What?' In this context.
> 
> Hai - yes.
> 
> Gomen - very informal 'sorry', rude in some contexts
> 
> Yamete - stop
> 
> Onegai - 'please': polite but informal
> 
> *****
> 
> This is my first fic, please be gentle. I am currently in the process of having it beta-read, but I couldn't wait to post my first chapter and start working on my second!
> 
> Also, I have to nod to user: "maniacallymottled" for inspiration. Their fic "[A New Sort of Exciting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1169773)" basically inspired me to write my own.  
> 

It was the first phase of the Hunter Exam, and Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika were the last to arrive. As the elevator stopped on the 100th basement floor, the trio had had no idea what to expect. It was then that the doors opened. Gon, armed with his favourite tool and weapon: his fishing rod, had never seen such a large group of strong individuals. Hidden for now amongst the crowd, unbeknownst to them yet, was Hisoka. They were greeted by a short man who handed them their numbered tags, Leorio 403, Kurapika 404, and Gon 405. Their emissary instructed them not to lose their tags, and promptly walked away.

Gon was average sized, but very fit for his age of twelve. His tall, spiky black hair had a curious natural tinge of green at the tips. His brown gold eyes sparkled with curiosity at his surroundings. It appeared they were at the start of a massive tunnel, or cave. Giant, misshaped bricks lined the walls, interlaced with thick pipes, or ventilation running into the dark corridor.

Gon and his new friends were observing their competition when a tall, bald man with a purple cape walked past, and bumped rudely into a taller, leaner man who was dressed somewhat like a jester, or a magician. Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio had turned to talk to another participant when their attention was suddenly drawn back to the man in the cape by the sound of his scream. His arms were disintegrating before their eyes! Little flecks of a curious shape were dispersing into the air.

"Oh, how peculiar... His arms seem to have become flower petals" came the purr from the magician, feigning surprise.

"No smoke and mirrors here." He spread his arms as if to indicate his innocence.

"Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize."

The magician's whole attire was very noticeable. He was wearing a pale blue two-piece suit, that would have aired his midriff, if not for the rubber-looking pink suit underneath, that also appeared at his neck, shoulders and ankles. He wore matching wristbands on both arms. His suit was adorned by patches in the shapes of the suits of cards, a heart and a diamond on his back, and a spade and a club on his chest. His own badge, 44 was over the spade over his own heart. His bright red hair was gelled carefully into place above his head, slightly ruffled. Under his sly, golden eyes, were painted shapes. There was a blue tear drop under his left eye, and a pink star under the right. The pointed, curled shoes completed his bizarre appearance.

Another competitor informed the trio that he was Hisoka the magician, and he was attempting the Hunter Exam for the second time, having been disqualified the previous year for almost killing an examiner. Gon and his friends took note to try to stay away from him.

A curious stranger distracted everybody be introducing himself as the first phase examiner, Satotz. He instructed them all on their task, briefly, anyway. They were simply to follow Satotz. For how long? No one knew. Satotz then turned down the cave and began briskly walking, the caped man forgotten. The group turned and walked behind him. He gradually increased his pace until he seemed happy at a steady run.

The path went on for hours and hours. Possibly four hours of solid running had passed when Gon met Killua, a youth of the same age. Ocean blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, and perhaps a tinge of darkness, unnoticed by Gon. The spiky mop of silvery-lavender hair fell over the cat-shaped eyes. Killua took an interest in the curiosity and innocence of Gon's presence immediately, and decided to run beside him, jumping off his skateboard and tucking it under his arm. Along the way, they became fast friends. Killua seemed genuinely curious at Gon's participation in the examination at his age.

They talked for ages about each others' reasons for taking the Hunter exam; and placed a bet on who would win the race to the finish. They passed the first goal simultaneously, though they argued about who actually came first. The tunnel had opened up to a large field on the edge of a forest. A thick fog was closing in. When a good majority of the contestants arrived, Satotz informed them that there were creatures hidden in the fog out to deceive them. It was their task to traverse the fog safely.

A ragged-looking man came around from behind the tunnel entry and accused Satotz of being an imposter! Outroar erupted from the crowd trying to decide who was lying. After a moment of crowd rabble, the ragged man suddenly keeled over, impaled by 3 plain-looking playing cards. Everyone turned to Satotz, who had caught the cards that had been projected in his direction.

The sound of Hisoka's chuckle turned everyone's attention to the cards he was shuffling.

"I see, I see... That settles it... You're the real one."

Satotz dropped the cards onto the ground.

"Examiners are Hunters" Hisoka explained to the crowd, "selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

Satotz took it as a compliment, but threatened that if Hisoka ever attacked him again, he would be reported and immediately disqualified. Hisoka nodded, indicating acquiescence, though some doubted he had been truly phased by the threat.

Gon hadn't been noticed by Hisoka yet, as he appeared to be a normal adolescent to the man. Gon, however, was certainly aware of Hisoka, even if only for his powerful presence, willingness to kill at the drop of a hat, and memorable attire.

*****

Satotz instructed the group that to complete the first phase, they would simply have to arrive safely at their destination, within a time limit, and that the easiest way to navigate the forest was to follow him. As the group ran, and the fog thickened, they began to slowly spread out. Gon and Killua quickly lost sight of Leorio and Kurapika. After a while, Gon became worried about his friends. Killua commented when they had found the rest of the group, and turned around, to discover Gon had disappeared.

Not too far away, Hisoka was advancing on Kurapika and Leorio after dispatching 5 other contestants in his own game of examiner. Leorio suffered an insane moment of heroic adrenaline, and leaped to attack Hisoka. Kurapika yelled out to him to stop, but Leorio was in mid air by then. Hisoka was interested in the determined look on Leorio's face. At the moment that Leorio would make contact with the small make-shift staff he had picked up from the ground, Hisoka disappeared and reappeared behind Leorio, poised to strike. Hisoka's golden eyes gleamed as he reached out to Leorio.

Suddenly, Hisoka was struck on the face by a mysterious force. Leorio noticed Gon standing at the edge of the clearing, clutching his fishing rod. He was shaking with pure adrenaline; he had struck Hisoka with the lure of his fishing rod!

"Not bad, little boy." Hisoka grunted. "Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon." He began to slowly advance on Gon.

"Allow me a closer look" Leorio took advantage of Hisoka's apparent distraction and attempted to attack. Hisoka spun around in an instant and sent Leorio flying with a punch to the face. Gon leaped to strike Hisoka again with his fishing rod, but upon contact, the magician disappeared.

"Gon!" Kurapika shouted, concerned for his friend.

"You came to rescue your friend?" Gon felt Hisoka's hot breath on the back of his neck as the man spoke. Gon turned and leapt backwards, an amazing distance.

"Such a good boy." Hisoka again was right behind him, in alarmingly close proximity. Gon quickly swiped behind him with his weapon, hitting nothing but air.

"And that expression..." came Hisoka's voice from behind Gon, a distance away this time. Gon spun and retreated from the man, using his weapon to send strikes in defence. Hisoka simply strolled toward Gon, walking with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Nice... Very nice..." he said as Gon's lure flew past his head multiple times, never once grazing him. He opened his eyes.

"I'm getting excited now..." he purred, eyebrows raising in elation, as he slightly moved his head, dodging another attack.

Gon quickly developed a new plan. He struck out his lure again, this time catching the ground in front of Hisoka, bringing up a big cloud of dust. Hisoka was mildly surprised, and halted in his stride, smile slowly dissipating, eyes narrowing. Ah! Gon's plan worked! Suddenly Gon was behind Hisoka, his swing ready to incapacitate his foe.

A clawed hand reached, seemingly out of the aether, and grabbed Gon around the neck, holding tight. Hisoka held Gon at arm's reach, admiring his foe. Gon's legs swung around, hanging over half his height above the ground, as he struggled with Hisoka's grasp, clawing at the man's arm, hell-bent on freedom. Gasps issued from the boy's mouth as he choked, and twisted, and flailed, attempting to get away.

Hisoka began to chuckle, his golden eyes narrowing.

"How wonderful..." his voice shook with excitement.

"I really do love that look" his tone rose as he spoke. His grin widened, as his grasp tightened.

Gon slackened a little in his grasp, desperately running out of air. Hisoka made a startled noise and opened his hand. The boy fell to the ground, choking and coughing. Hisoka crouched down, his face close to Gon's spiky black and green hair, staring at the shaking boy.

"Do not fear." Gon looked up at Hisoka in question.

"I will not kill your friend. He passed." Hisoka chuckled at the worried look on Gon's face. Hisoka rolled back in his crouch to sit on his heels, breaking into a seemingly genuine smile.

"Yes, you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter."

A small mechanical device started beeping, and Hisoka extracted it from his pocket. An obscured voice told Hisoka only "it is time". Hisoka stood up, and threw an unconscious Leorio over his shoulder. He turned to Gon who was still on all fours regaining his breath.

"You can find your own way back, ne?" Gon nodded, still shaking.

"That's a good boy." And Hisoka and Leorio disappeared into the fog.

Gon remained on the ground for a moment, to regain his composure. He was sweating and shaking, his breathing had mostly returned to normal, with only the occasional quiver. Kurapika hurried over to ensure he was alright, and the two headed off in the direction Hisoka went.

At the finishing area, Killua was looking for Gon. Satotz was looking at his watch, clearly indicating that time was almost up.

As Kurapika and Gon followed Hisoka and Leorio as best they could, Gon lamented to Kurapika that he was powerless against Hisoka. Kurapika argued that Gon had landed his first hit on Hisoka, but Gon put that down to surprise. Kurapika commented that Hisoka seemed to see great potential in Gon, and that it would have been a waste to kill Gon right now.

Gon was silent for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Was that insensitive on my part?" Kurapika was worried he might have insulted Gon.

"No..." Gon replied. "But I was pretty excited, as well" he admitted. "I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited. Isn't that strange?" He turned to Kurapika who was running behind him, clearly concerned for the younger boy.

Gon and Kurapika made it to the finish point just in time to avoid disqualification.

For the first time in his life, Gon had experienced mortal fear. Though the unfamiliar feeling that accompanied the fear confused Gon, he could not restrain his growing curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder what that was, the underlying emotion he could not quite identify. After all, he had experienced fear before, growing up on Whale Island. He had faced beasts and strong foes before, just not to that magnitude. Although, perhaps this was something else entirely.

*****

The second phase passed without incident for Gon and his friends. They easily collected the eggs they were required to cook. Gon even shared his egg with a participant who had been disqualified. The group who passed, about half of the people who passed phase 1, were all boarded onto an airship to take them to the third phase. Many people took this advantage to rest, Kurapika and Leorio included.

Gon and Killua ended up playing a ballgame with the friendly old chairman of the Hunter's Association. He had challenged them that if they won, he would immediately pass them, and they would become Hunters, the prestigious title of power and authority they were all there to acquire. Naturally, Gon and Killua were up for the test. All they had to do was collect the ball Chairman Netero was holding. Simple enough, right? Not quite.

After many hours of leaping, dodging, and running, Killua made a startling observation, and let Gon in on it. The chairman had not actually used his right arm, or left leg, in defending against their attempts to take the ball. Gon was surprised and amazed at the amount of skill from the old man. Killua started walking toward the door in defeat, then realised Gon had stayed where he was. Gon explained he was determined to make the chairman use his right hand before their time ran out, when they arrived at their destination. Killua shrugged at the crazy notion, bid him good luck, and left to get some sleep.

Gon thought he might have more success with more freedom to move, so he removed his green jacket. That was better. With only his white singlet, his green, half-thigh length shorts and his favourite green high laced boots, he felt confident in his ability to move.

The competition amped up, with Gon coming very close to getting the ball multiple times, but the old man continued to evade him. He even used his boots as projectiles to distract the old man, to no success. He devised a plan to use force, repeatedly head-butting the old man in the stomach. The chairman realised what he was doing, and hit Gon out of the way right before the child could grab the ball. Gon flew under the chairman and hit his head on the wall, which was thankfully slightly padded.

Gon turned around, and simply sat on the floor grinning. The chairman asked what he was so happy about.

"You just used your right hand." And so he had. "Hooray!" Gon yelled, satisfied with his achievement, slowly leaning back until he was laying on the wooden floor. He had passed out from exhaustion. The chairman smiled at the effort, and left Gon to sleep.

That was the first time Hisoka visited Gon.

*****

It was the hot breath on the back of Gon's neck that jerked him awake. He had been sleeping on his side, displaying a wide opening for any attacker, as he hadn't even realised he might be attacked while on the airship. He leapt up to a battle ready stance. Someone had turned off the light as he slept, making it difficult for his eyes to adjust. As he looked to the port-hole windows, the night sky and the passing clouds indicated they had not yet arrived at their destination. Next to the door, his jacket and boots were in a neat pile.

Gon was in the middle of the room, at a positional disadvantage. Just as his eyes began to sweep the room, trying to find his potential foe, he simultaneously felt the presence of someone behind him, and heard a low chuckle. Judging from the sound, the person was against the wall. Gon spun on the spot to face his attacker, and found himself face to face with Hisoka.  _I had forgotten that he moves so fast!_

Gon froze. His instincts, and the memory of their last meeting, informed him he would not stand a chance in a battle, particularly right now as he was still recovering from exhaustion from the earlier game. However, Hisoka relaxed his stance, moved exactly one careful step backwards, and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Ne, Gon-kun, did I surprise you?" He chuckled. Hisoka's eyes narrowed as he sensed the boy tense up. Gon's fists clenched as he calculated his chances of getting to the door before Hisoka caught him. He didn't feel his chances were too high. He would have to at least attempt to distract him if he hoped to get away.

Hisoka sensed the determination in the boy.  _Can he really hope to escape? If so, he severely underestimates me... We can't have that._  Hisoka noticed Gon's eyes flash, giving away his intentions just an instant too early.

As Gon feinted to his right, Hisoka reached to  _his_  right, and caught the boy by the throat.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Don't you want to play?" It sounded to Gon like he was a teacher chastising a disobedient student. Hisoka's fingers tightened around Gon's throat like their last encounter. Gon scratched and pulled at the man's arms to no avail. He didn't truly believe it would help, but he could not just do nothing, and it was hard to ignore his instinctual reaction to fight or flee. Gon's feet dangled uselessly below him. He couldn't even muster the control to kick Hisoka.

Unlike last time, however, Hisoka brought Gon close to himself. He held Gon against his body, facing the boy away. Gon had no idea what was happening. He tensed up, waiting for a fatal strike, or at least a blow to knock him out. Something to indicate the man's intentions. He could not have expected what would happen next.

Gon felt Hisoka's grasp loosen against his neck. It was not quite enough for Gon to orchestrate an escape, but it did take some of the pressure off his windpipe, allowing him to take a breath. The next sensation confused Gon. What he felt was the light tracing of sharp nails, down his left arm.  Suddenly fiercely aware of his surroundings, Gon became aware of Hisoka's hot breath on the back of his neck.

After a minute or so, Hisoka stopped his nails' trail to firmly place his fingers around Gon's wrist, restraining his arm movement.

"What do you think, Gon-kun?" Hisoka purred into his neck. Gon had no idea what to think, or how to react. He continued pulling on the man's grasp, attempting to dislodge himself from the choke-hold.

"Ne, Gon-kun, I asked you a question." All traces of humour had left Hisoka's voice. His hand twitched around Gon's throat, threatening to tighten his grip.

"Let me go!" Gon finally replied, feeling as though he had to say something, anything. Hisoka chuckled at the response. It was not quite what he was looking for, though he wasn't actually sure what reply would have pleased him.

"Uun~ no. That won't be happening." Hisoka whispered right into Gon's ear. His tongue flicked lightly onto Gon's earlobe. The boy shivered involuntarily.

Gon was confused by his body's reaction. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, but there was also the presence of something else. It felt like the same as last time, the first time he fought Hisoka, but he still couldn't decipher the sensation. Hisoka suddenly adjusted his grip, holding his arm against Gon's chest. Gon found the man's grasp was no easier to break.

Gon felt the hot breath return to his neck, just below his ear. In another instant, Hisoka's nose was actually touching Gon's neck! Hisoka took a deep intake of breath, inhaling Gon's scent.

Hisoka's eyes rolled back in euphoria from the joyous aroma. In the short time since his fight with Gon, he had already had a daydream about this, but it did not do it justice. Hisoka nuzzled his face closer into the crook of the boy's neck, constantly gauging his response. He had noticed that Gon had actually shivered when he used his tongue before, so he wanted to try it again. He gently prodded his tongue just behind Gon's ear, moving down to the boy's neck. Gon's small wince was like music to his ears. The boy was reacting positively, though involuntarily. He wondered if he could get the boy to give himself over to sensation. Only time would tell.

Hisoka focused his efforts on caressing Gon's neck with his tongue, lapping at Gon's earlobe again.  _Yes!_  Gon had twitched again. Hisoka's tongue furiously raked Gon's ear, neck, and along his jaw line. Hisoka lost himself in Gon's taste.

Gon, too, had lost control. The feeling of Hisoka's tongue on his skin was like nothing he'd ever felt before. A tiny moan managed to escape his lips. Though he couldn't quite focus entirely on any thoughts, he was furious with himself. Even Gon, who had had no experience in matters of this kind, figured the sound was one of enjoyment, though he could not understand how he could possibly utter such a thing. Hisoka was a man to be feared, to be hated. Here was Gon, enjoying the feeling of Hisoka's tongue against his skin.

Hisoka was insanely pleased with himself. He had not imagined that he would get such a positive reaction out of Gon so quickly, but that was definitely a small moan.  _This is going very well._  Hisoka was happily anticipating the rest of the night.

While still reeling about his involuntary noise, Gon became acutely aware of Hisoka's proximity. While he was struggling earlier, he didn't notice that he was being held quite that close against Hisoka's body. As Hisoka continued his efforts on Gon's neck, dragging his lips, kissing here and there, the man curled into the boy's helpless body.

Hisoka could feel his arousal growing. He wondered if Gon realised what that was, pressing against his leg.  _Probably not._ Hisoka was sure he would be Gon's first. He wanted to try something different on the boy. He pressed close, took another deep inhale, enjoying the boy's scent, parted his lips, and bit lightly into Gon's flesh.

Gon gasped. That sensation was entirely different. Instead of the calm, quivering wet of Hisoka's tongue, the man's teeth pressed into him, causing an amount of discomfort, but not quite breaking the skin. Hisoka's lips closed in, and he began to suck. Gon could feel his blood rising to the surface around Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka increased pressure, making the smallest of incisions on Gon's neck with his teeth. Gon's breath hitched again from the new pain. One tiny drop of dark red welled on top of the skin, only to be lapped up by Hisoka's busy tongue.

 _What is this? I know now that he's finding joy and amusement in all this, but to lick my blood?_  Gon was confused and appalled. Hisoka was ecstatic. He sucked harder, forcing more blood out of Gon, tongue thrashing across skin. Hisoka's left hand curled tighter around Gon's arm as he got swept away by the taste, the metallic tang. His right hand finally left Gon's chest, moving down to the boy's stomach, still holding him up. His sharp nails slashed through Gon's singlet, grazing his skin.

Gon hadn't wondered if he might now be able to escape, as he had become somewhat lightheaded from the combination of these new sensations, and the growing loss of blood. His body slackened in protest to the draining energy.

Hisoka noticed Gon go limp, and immediately reigned himself in, halting his blood draining efforts. He did not want his play thing entirely incapacitated, though he had been thoroughly enjoying the activity. He lapped his tongue against the spot on Gon's neck, and withdrew his head, just enough to look at the damage.

Gon's neck was covered in quickly forming welts. He would heal quickly. Hisoka used Gon's inactive form to his advantage. He released Gon's stomach and arm, and turned the boy around to face him. He discovered that Gon was in fact nearly unconscious. He had needed to let him go sooner.  _He will recover soon enough._

Hisoka laid the boy down on his back, to the left of himself. He placed Gon's hands together above his head. Gon was just conscious enough to notice Hisoka raise his right hand and point at Gon's wrists. He had no idea what that was about, but when Hisoka removed both his hands from Gon's, the boy discovered his hands were stuck in place! Some force was restraining him. Gon would later find out it was an aura attack, Hisoka's speciality, that could be utilised in many different ways.

Hisoka took a moment to properly admire his prey. Gon's gold-flecked, liquid chocolate eyes, obscured by half-closed lids, were looking up at Hisoka with mixed confusion and fear. A glistening sheen of sweat covered his smooth skin, slicking his green tipped, spiky black hair to his face. Hisoka ripped away the rest of the tattered, ruined singlet, exposing the boy's chest. Gon's small body was thin and toned; he had always been an active child. The sudden exposure to cool air, combined with the sweat, and the uncontrollable sensations, caused Gon's small pink nipples to harden. Hisoka felt a spasm of pleasure at seeing the boy's body's reaction. Hisoka placed his hand on Gon's chest. He raised his palm slightly, just enough to angle his unnaturally long, sharp nails towards Gon's skin. Hisoka's nails caressed Gon's chest. It was around then that Hisoka was delighted to discover the mound in Gon's shorts.  _He certainly is enjoying this. He has begun to harden!_

Gon was paralysed, his nerves were exploding from Hisoka's contact, and he was still recovering from the earlier minor asphyxiation. The light caress left a line of fire across his skin. Gon raised his eyes to meet Hisoka's, surprised and scared of the fire in the man's golden eyes. Hisoka's pale lips glistened as a nail suddenly caught Gon's left nipple. Gon's whole body jerked in surprise at the sensation. He was shocked that his body was capable of such a response. He turned his head away, down to his left, not wanting to meet Hisoka's eyes again. He was clearly not capable of regaining the upper hand in this situation, and he was deeply ashamed of what his body was doing.

Hisoka had loved that little display. He wondered where else his nails could rouse that reaction. He continued his hand's trail down Gon's chest. He licked his lips as he aimed for the V-shape that was prominent between Gon's hips. Experienced adults pleasantly remember the shape as pointing to the most interesting part of the body. As he trailed over Gon's ribs, he slowly lifted all but his index finger. Finally, he reached his goal. At the beginning of the groove, and he gently pressed his nail into the soft skin, then flicked toward the waistband of the boy's shorts, causing an unexpected, but pleasant response from Gon.  _Unnngh... His hips bucked so high, he bumped my hand with his dick! He is growing quite hard. I wonder how much he understands about his mmm... condition~_.

Though Gon could feel everything, including the growing in his groin, he didn't quite understand it all. Just then he had experienced the strongest spasm so far, he was sure he had even hit Hisoka's hand with his penis. He had never known it to be hard before, and wasn't sure what it meant. He felt though, that he might be about to find out. He also felt he might die here tonight. It was all too much for Gon. He let a few tears sneak out, and was upset further because he couldn't use his arm to wipe them away. He kept his head turned away as best he could.

Hisoka noticed the wetness around Gon's eyes. He hesitated for a moment, intrigued, wondering how this would affect his own arousal. Hisoka withdrew his hand from Gon's waist, and brought the boy's face back around so that if he opened his eyes, he would be looking right at Hisoka. He traced Gon's lips with his thumbnail and gently dabbed his index finger next to Gon's eyes. He then raised his hand, his finger wet from Gon's tears, and popped the finger in his mouth. He took a moment to decide on the taste, then closed his eyes and licked his lips, savouring the flavour.  _All is well._  He had found Gon's vulnerability endearing. In fact, he thought he might have grown even harder in response.

Gon had watched all of this through his eyelashes; he had opened his eyes a tiny slit when the man's hand had left his face. He was freaking out. _First my blood, now my tears?_   _What else will he take from me?_  He opened his eyes wider to see Hisoka still sucking on his own finger. Gon slipped in a quick tug on his wrists.  _No. Whatever this is holding me down, it has not let up_. Looking back up, it seemed the minute movement of Gon's wrists had brought the man's attention back to him. He was leering at the boy, biting his bottom lip. Gon sensed he was in for more trouble, particularly as he realised Hisoka's face was now much closer to his.

Hisoka had only barely noticed the strain against his Bungee Gum ability, which had come in quite handy for restraining Gon, and hopefully would again. The tug on his aura had returned his attention to his prey. He was beginning to feel pent-up from his actions, and Gon's responses. He adjusted his position, so that he was leaning over Gon. He couldn't help biting down harder on his own lip as he contemplated his next actions.

Finally deciding, Hisoka leaned down. While placing his hand on Gon's stomach, just touching the waistband of Gon's shorts, he lowered his mouth close to Gon's chest. He parted and licked his lips, then gently flicked his tongue at Gon's nipple. Gon's hips bucked wildly at the contact. Hisoka didn't let up; his tongue lapped around Gon's hard nipple, causing more twitches and shakes in the boy. Hisoka closed his mouth around Gon's nipple, kissed it, then began sucking with wild abandon, occasionally flicking with his tongue. Hisoka moved his hand down to Gon's left knee. He could feel Gon's twitching rhythm increase in tempo, before returning to a steady pace, or as steady as a twitch could be. While simultaneously working on Gon's nipple, his caress moved up Gon's leg, slowing as he reached the bottom of Gon's shorts. Hisoka's hand slowly reached under the boy's shorts, tracing with his nails. He stopped his movement when his fingers reached Gon's boxers, under his shorts.  _Mmmm... I may need to remove a layer here..._  He pulled his hand out from under Gon's shorts, keeping contact all the way, then moved it along his leg again, this time on top of the shorts. When his hand reached near Gon's waistband, he tucked the tips of his fingers onto the elastic, and gently placed his thumb on the tip of Gon's growing erection, through his shorts. Hisoka's touch elicited a big reaction in the boy.

Gon let out a whimpering noise. He couldn't control the jumping of his hips, which served to create more contact with Hisoka's hand, enhancing the sensation further.

Hisoka kept his hand in place, ecstatic with the result, for a long while, until Gon's movements began to slow. He felt a dampness start to pool through Gon's shorts. Reluctantly, Hisoka released Gon's nipple and pulled back, sitting on his heels, to allow himself another moment to admire the view, while contemplating clothing. He enjoyed looking into Gon's fierce eyes more than he had imagined he would. He only just resisted attacking the boy's heaving mouth, small pink tongue hanging out.  _Not just yet..._

Gon's breathing lowered, from the hyperventilating he had just experienced, to a deep pant. He could feel the wetness seeping across his shorts. Judging from the lack of disgust on Hisoka's face, he guessed that was normal, but he wasn't quite sure what it was either. He settled for confused embarrassment. Somewhere deep inside, Gon realised he wanted this, but he was going to hide that feeling as long as he possibly could.

Hisoka noticed Gon's confusion, and guessed as to the reason. He winked slowly, knowing the boy wouldn't quite understand. Hisoka licked his lips again, and reached out to Gon's shorts, tugging at the waistband. He looped his index fingers under the elastic, and slid the shorts down, bumping Gon's erection slightly on purpose, causing the boy's breathing to hitch again, and his wrists to strain at his bonds. Hisoka loved that sound. He returned to the task at hand and lowered the boys shorts down his legs and off his feet.

As Hisoka flicked Gon's shorts off, the short break from sensation allowed Gon's senses to return to him, and he realised what was happening. He remembered he still had the use of his legs, if not his arms. He kicked out at Hisoka's hands, taking the man slightly by surprise. It was not enough, though, as Hisoka caught Gon's ankles just in time. "Tsk tsk tsk... I thought you would have learned by now..." scolded Hisoka. He applied his Bungee Gum technique again for restraint, locking Gon's feet to the floor, just wider than Gon's shoulder-width apart.

 _He still has his spirit. It is better like this, otherwise I would have just let him go unconscious..._  Now that he had Gon securely restrained, he needn't worry any more about stray limbs. He lifted his right leg over Gon, placing his knee far on the other side, holding his body inches above the boy's. He held still for a moment, with his hands on his knees, admiring the fresh look of concern on Gon's face. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the floor on either side of Gon's face, looking down directly into his eyes. He held the boy's gaze for an instant, biting his own lip again.

He shifted his weight to hold himself up with his right hand, freeing his left. He used his free hand to cup Gon's face. Hisoka's thumb traced Gon's jaw line, across his cheek, down the crook next to his nose. His thumb reached Gon's mouth, tracing over the boy's plump pink lips, then gently popping it in.

Gon's conscious thought was to bite down, but he managed to restrain himself, knowing it would only reward him with grief. Hisoka's thumb rolled around in his mouth, stroking his tongue. Gon's lips automatically closed around Hisoka's thumb, and he surprised Hisoka and himself, by gently sucking on it.

"Unnngh... Gon... You know just what to do..." moaned Hisoka. He couldn't wait until he tested Gon's mouth out in other ways... But Gon didn't stop. He whirled his tongue around Hisoka's thumb, across the long thin digit, flicking against the nail so sharp he was almost sliced open. Hisoka experienced his first real spasm, as he related that feeling to one he hoped to feel elsewhere soon. His left knee jerked and fell out from under him, resulting in him laying almost on top of Gon. He had to remove his left hand, reluctantly extracting his thumb from Gon's mouth, to roll onto his left side on Gon's right.

Hisoka edged closer to Gon, placing his elbow on the floor, so he could prop his head up with his hand. He leaned over Gon, and placed his right hand on Gon's waist. He moved his face closer to Gon's, and kissed Gon's cheek.

Gon was surprised by the tender gesture, and even more so by the tension it created in his boxers. His dick was positively straining against the silk, and the friction, lubricated by the moisture he was leaking, was only helping to enhance the sensation. His panting did not slow.

Hisoka parted his lips, to gently graze his teeth against Gon's jaw line, while subtly sneaking his left hand behind Gon's head. He stroked Gon's spiky hair, then grabbed a handful and pulled, angling Gon's face towards his.

Gon was forced to look straight at Hisoka's face. The man wouldn't stop licking his lips, while looking at Gon's. Gon managed to steady his breath, and pursed his lips, keeping his mouth shut tight.

Hisoka sensed the boy's resolve, so he focused on his hand. Still keeping eye contact with Gon, he slipped his index finger into Gon's boxers, stroking the area just above the boy's dick. Gon's whimper sent Hisoka's hand straight to Gon's erection, firmly grasping the boy's length.

 _Nani? What is he doing?-_  Gon gasped from the sudden contact, and immediately felt Hisoka's mouth on his own, taking advantage of Gon's lack of concentration. Hisoka's lips formed a seal around Gon's, and after a moment, the man's tongue slipped into the boy's mouth. Hisoka's lips felt soft but sure, and his tongue strong and firm, as it traced the inside of Gon's lips, flicked at the boy's teeth, then joined his tongue. Instinct took over, and Gon's tongue met Hisoka's, almost as if in battle. He could taste something metallic on the man, and realised it would be traces of his own blood from earlier. Hisoka's tongue also tasted a little salty, from prolonged contact with Gon's skin. Gon was lost in the taste, the feel, and Hisoka's thumb gently rubbing on the tip of his member.

In a moment of consciousness, in between those of ecstasy, Gon thought he finally knew what that was pressing against his thigh. Hisoka's right leg was draped across Gon's, the man's crotch pressing against Gon's leg. It was a mark of the difference in their height, that Hisoka's face could be just above Gon's, with the boy's head being pulled up by Hisoka's grasp on his hair, while Hisoka's erection was pressing in just above his knee. As Hisoka moved around, slightly rubbing against Gon's leg to stimulate himself, the man moaned into Gon's mouth, curling his tongue over Gon's.

Hisoka stroked Gon furiously, using the foreskin to assist against friction. He alternated between moving his whole hand up and down Gon's length, and grasping firmly to fondle the tip.

The movement of Hisoka's hand on Gon's dick had the boy twitching and writhing. Gon's hips bucked wildly, forcing himself harder into Hisoka's hand. Hisoka's erection bumped and rubbed against Gon's leg, as if he needed the boy to feel his arousal. He could feel Gon's heaving and thrashing increase in tempo, and sensed the boy was about ready to burst.

Hisoka extracted his tongue from Gon's mouth, pulled his head back a little and purred "~Ahh, not yet, Gon-kun...", his lips brushing against Gon's as he spoke. He slowed his stroking of Gon, and slowly pulled his hand out of the soaking boxers. Gon whimpered, clearly frustrated as Hisoka fingered the elastic of his boxers. Hisoka grabbed the waistband and yanked the fabric, ripping the boxers right off. "That must have been getting annoying, ne? The wet that you couldn't escape..." Gon didn't respond, only resumed his panting, though he admitted to himself it had been getting uncomfortable. However, he felt thoroughly exposed, now completely naked.

Hisoka gave Gon's penis one more stroke with his index finger, trailing through the wet. His finger travelled up that marvellous V shape, up to Gon's chest, detouring to flick once at a nipple, purely for the resulting twitch. Hisoka chuckled, and thought that would never cease to delight him. Hisoka's finger continued its journey over Gon's collar bone, and up the boy's neck, to trace Gon's lips. Once, twice, three times around Gon's mouth, then Hisoka popped the finger in to caress the boy's tongue.

Gon didn't like that, tasting himself. It was a much stronger flavour than any he'd had tonight. He tried to pull his head away, but Hisoka still had hold of his hair. "Gon-kun, you'll be tasting more soon, you'd better get used to it a little bit..." Gon wasn't sure what Hisoka meant, but he had a guess, and he thought he wasn't going to like it. After a moment, Hisoka pulled out his finger, and gave it a quick suck himself. "Mmmm~" he moaned lightly. "Tasty..."

Hisoka extracted his limbs from Gon. He rolled onto his back, and undid his pants. "Ne Gon-kun. I had been thinking about you, earlier tonight, while I built my house of cards..." Hisoka held himself up with his shoulders and heels, and slipped his pants down, freeing his own sizeable erection. "Then I decided I wasn't just going to leave it up to my imagination... I know, you've a long way to ripen yet, my little fruit." He placed his pants in a pile next to Gon's. "But I had urges tonight, that could only be solved by one of two things..." Hisoka swung his right leg over Gon and kneeled, his knees placed either side of Gon. "...and I didn't feel it was worth it to kill anyone so unprepared as those on the airship." He slowly crawled up over Gon, stopping when he was over the boy's chest. "So I came to find you. And boy, do I like what I found..." He kneeled forward, looking down into Gon's eyes again. He cupped Gon's face in his left hand, holding himself up with his right. "Now, I'm going to need you to remember what you did before..." He caressed Gon's face with his thumb nail, traced Gon's lips, then popped his thumb into the boy's mouth again.

Gon was terrified of Hisoka's advance, but he tried not to show it. He did remember what he did before, so he went to it. He tightened his lips around the man's thumb, sucking, and licking. "Mmmm... That's right... Just like that..." Hisoka purred. He allowed a moment to revel in the feeling, enjoying the boy's acquiescence. Then he pulled his finger out of Gon's mouth to make his next move.

Gon was shaking; he believed he knew what Hisoka was going to do next. Hisoka's thumb was one thing, his member another entirely. Hisoka was towering over Gon, his sizeable length and girth quivering in anticipation, dribbling a bit of pre-cum onto Gon's chest. Just as Gon was wondering how he was going to handle it, Hisoka began to advance again, stroking himself. As he inched further up Gon's body, his eyes narrowing, he licked his lips again just as he reached Gon's face.

"Now be careful with this, or you will pay" Hisoka growled... As if Gon had the courage to defy him right now. Gon was totally helpless. He wished only to obey, to get out of this alive. Hisoka leaned forward slightly, and pressed his dick onto Gon's lips. Gon obediently parted his lips and allowed Hisoka to enter. He was immediately struck with the flavour: strong, salty. It was not entirely unpleasant, but it was not chocolate, either.

Hisoka shivered as Gon wrapped his soft lips around the man's length. As before, Gon began to suck. Hisoka moaned "Unnngh... Yes, like that!" and plunged deeper into the boy's mouth, falling and only just catching himself, propping himself up with his hand. Gon struggled for a second with the length and girth, choking a little. Hisoka withdrew just a fraction, to allow the boy to recover. When Gon was able to breathe again, he continued his ministrations, curling his tongue around Hisoka's tip. More pre-cum oozed out of Hisoka and down Gon's throat. The boy gagged a little at the liquid.

Hisoka couldn't help it, he started thrusting into Gon's mouth. Gon gagged more at the intrusion, but Hisoka wouldn't let up. By this point Hisoka had grabbed Gon's hair again, holding the boy's head to himself. His fingers tangled in Gon's hair as he barely resisted holding Gon's head any closer: he would suffocate the boy. Hisoka felt the surge building inside him, and he started to lose it. He moaned as Gon's tongue flicked and curled around him.

Hisoka's member pulsed in Gon's mouth. Gon was seriously struggling for air from Hisoka's thrusting. Gon sensed it might be over soon, so he increased his tongue's tempo, lashing, sucking, flicking with wild abandon. He realised what was happening an instant in advance. Hisoka's claws dug into Gon's head as he kept the boy's head still. He made one final long thrust, and exploded into Gon's mouth, "Ahhhh! Gon!~" Hisoka gasped. Hisoka filled Gon's mouth, expanding as he came. He relinquished his grip on Gon's hair as he fell forward, holding himself up on his elbows. His red hair stuck to his face as he panted, losing himself in the feeling for a moment.

Gon gagged at the fluid that splat into his mouth. It had a stronger taste than the dribble before, and because Hisoka was further in the boy's mouth than ever, Gon was struggling to breath. As it seemed Hisoka wasn't going to recede yet, Gon swallowed what he could. The thick liquid was warm going down his throat. Hisoka's whole body twitched from the pressure. After a moment, he moved back, and slowly withdrew himself from Gon's mouth. He twitched as Gon's lips tightened along his length on the way out. Hisoka's breath hitched as Gon's lips hugged his tip.  _Unnngh... He's really getting into it_...

Hisoka pulled himself off Gon, sitting to the boy's right. He winked slyly, reaching to take of his shirt. Gon gulped as Hisoka's shirt landed on the floor. Hisoka's clothing had been camouflage for the figure underneath. The man was pale, lean, and incredibly toned. The muscles covering his body weren't large, but they were defined. Gon was fiercely aware that they were now both completely naked.

Hisoka laid on his left side, bending his arm at the elbow to prop his head up on his palm. His body was only inches from Gon's. He leaned his torso over Gon, and closed the gap "That was amazing... You surprise me all the time, Gon-kun" Hisoka whispered, his lips brushing against Gon's. He kissed Gon tenderly. Hisoka could taste himself on Gon's soft mouth.  _Mmm... My taste on his lips, oh, what that does to me_... Gon met Hisoka's pressure on his lips, not backing down. Gon parted his lips, inviting Hisoka in, and Hisoka obliged. Tongues caressed each other, and Hisoka quietly moaned against Gon's mouth. Hisoka let his hand roam against the boy's body, caressing, flicking, gently scratching Gon's torso, sending ripples of pleasure through the boy. Eventually, Hisoka withdrew his head a fraction, and licked Gon's nose playfully. Hisoka closed his eyes, smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Gon lightly on the forehead. He lingered on the touch, and moved his hand up to stroke Gon's hair.

After a moment, he lifted his head, and touched his nose to Gon's, and opened his eyes, staring intently into the boys'. The look Hisoka saw in Gon told him everything. The boy was still resisting, internally at least.  _I will make him voluntarily submit before the night is over_...

"You will want this soon, Gon-kun. You will want all of me..." He backed up, and poked Gon's nose with his index finger. Hisoka lifted himself off the floor, and crawled further down Gon's body. He placed his hand on Gon's knees, spreading the boy's legs. Bungee Gum reacted to Hisoka's command, and allowed Gon's feet to be placed a little farther apart. Gon narrowed his eyes, and gritted his teeth together, not sure what to expect. Hisoka positioned himself between Gon's feet, leaning on his left side. He wrapped his long white fingers around Gon's left foot, thumb caressing the boy's ankle. He leaned in, and kissed, then flicked his tongue at Gon's heel. Gon shivered at the surprising pleasure.

Hisoka's tongue and fingers gradually made their way, slowly, up Gon's leg. Gon let his head fall back, relaxing as he soaked up the feeling. He was anticipating Hisoka's touch between his hips. When Hisoka passed over Gon's knee, the man slowed to an incredible pace...  _He is going to continue, right?_... Wait, Gon didn't want that, did he? He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore... Gon was anxiously awaiting the contact despite himself.

At this point, Hisoka was laying on his side, propped up on his left elbow. He sensed Gon's anticipation, and lingered on his progress on purpose. Though he wasn't good at waiting himself, he was going to make Gon wait just a little longer. At least, as long as he could restrain himself, anyway. As his tongue continued to swirl and trace along Gon's thigh, he walked his index and middle finger across the skin, pressing his sharp nails in almost enough to break through. Gon's sigh sent shivers down Hisoka's spine. Hisoka wasn't sure how much longer he could draw it out. He placed one last kiss  on the inside of Gon's thigh, and turned his head to face Gon. Gon wasn't looking. Gon's head was angled up, eyes closed, biting his lip. He was panting, hard. Gon's laboured breathing caused Hisoka to harden again.

"Ne, Gon-kun, would you like me to touch you again?" Hisoka purred, his fingers trailed the outside of Gon's legs up to the boy's hips, which bucked in response. Gon keened and nodded, ever so slightly. "Uun, Gon-kun. Answer me."

Gon grumbled. "Hai..." he whispered.  _That is acceptable... For now_... Still holding Gon's hip, Hisoka rose to sit on his heels, his knees under the boy's. Hisoka's left hand mirrored his right, clasping Gon's other hip. He leaned forward, his superior height allowing him to be face-to-face with Gon, while still kneeling. Gon still had his eyes closed tight, waiting for the next feeling. He did not expect it to be Hisoka's lips on his again, and his eyes flew open. Hisoka's golden eyes were narrowed in pleasure. Hisoka's lips crushed against the boy's, and it was not long before Gon was returning the pressure again. This time though, Hisoka didn't wait for Gon to invite him in, and thrust his tongue between the boy's lips. As his tongue explored Gon's mouth, his hands explored the boy's body.

Hisoka's hands were everywhere. Gon felt a scratch at his nipple, nails down his  arm, a hand pressed firmly on his waist, just above where he really wanted it. As his mouth was in battle with Hisoka's, he wondered how many hands the man actually had, as the feelings fused together. He felt as though his whole body was rippling from the touch, except where he needed it. That was when Hisoka gave in. Hisoka's lips slowed, as his hand grasped the boy's throbbing erection. Gon gasped at the touch, and redoubled his efforts on the man's lips in response.

Hisoka stroked Gon, his thumb rubbing the boy's tip. Gon dribbled onto Hisoka's hand, which the man promptly used as lubricant to pump harder. Gon winced into Hisoka's lips from the feeling. Hisoka pulled his face back a fraction. "Gon-kun, would you like my mouth on you? Down there?~" he whispered, lips brushing against Gon's. Gon's his bucked into Hisoka's hand, just thinking of how it would feel, the man's soft, wet lips against his member.

"Hai..." He moaned into Hisoka's mouth, catching the man's lower lip in his teeth and biting down. Hisoka moaned gently, then chuckled, prying his lip loose, and licking the blood that welled up. He slowed his hand's movement on Gon, lazily stroking, to increase the tension. It worked. Gon was twitching as Hisoka's lips brushed against the boy's chin, moving down to lay a kiss on the crook of the Gon's neck. Hisoka trailed his tongue further down, brushing over Gon's collar bone, pausing to suck gently on Gon's nipple. Gon's hips bucked again, thrusting himself into Hisoka's hand. Gon whimpered as Hisoka's lips reached his waist, the man's tongue flicking at that groove of muscle he loved so much. Hisoka was totally hard again.

Hisoka raised his head to see Gon looked at him intently. "Ne, Gon-kun, are you ready?" Gon gulped and nodded his head furiously. Hisoka decided to allow the lack of actual answer, only once. Hisoka licked his lips, this time just for Gon to see. Gon bit his own lip, watching Hisoka, drawing a little blood himself. Gon watched as Hisoka lowered his mouth, and braced.

Hisoka began by flicking his tongue on Gon's tip. His eyes flicked back to Gon to see the boy's head had fallen back again, and he was panting heavily. Hisoka returned his attention to Gon's erection, and kissed the tip. The sound of Gon's breath catching was amazing, and spurred the man on. Hisoka trailed his lips against the boy's length, kissing and sucking a little on the skin. He lay on his stomach now, holding himself up on his left elbow. His right hand held Gon's dick in place, rubbing slightly. Pre-cum trickled from Gon's head, and Hisoka returned to the tip to suck it all up. Gon's whole body was trembling. Hisoka gently kissed Gon's tip again, then took the boy into his mouth. Gon practically screamed with ecstasy, his hips bucking involuntarily. Though Gon was sizeable for his age, Hisoka had no trouble taking the boy in his entirety. He curled his lips around Gon, and pumped his mouth up and down.

Gon was panting hard, straining against his bondage; he wanted to rip his hands free and grasp them around the man's head. His toes curled as he felt Hisoka's tongue swirling around his member. Every suck, nip, lick, flick, rippled throughout Gon's body; he twitched and shuddered. He felt something building up inside of him, assuming this was what Hisoka felt like before the man exploded in Gon's mouth. Gon's panting grew heavier as he anticipated the release.

Hisoka noticed Gon's breathing heave, and determined the boy was about ready to burst. He withdrew from Gon, gently sucking as he rose, and murmured, lips brushing against the boy's tip, "Uun, Gon-kun. Not just yet."

"Nani?!" Gon shrieked, banging his head against the floor in angst.  _But I let him finish! Although, did I really have a choice?_  Gon was positively shaking with anticipation, riling at being stopped just before his release.

"Gomen, Gon-kun, but I'm going to do something else first. I'm sure you'll like it, though maybe not at first..." Hisoka's voice was liquid velvet. He rearranged his position so he was sitting on his heels, his knees under Gon's again. Hisoka's knees pushed Gon's up so that his legs were bent almost at 90°, Bungee Gum acquiescing to Hisoka's intentions. Hisoka leaned forward to tower over Gon again, the man's erection bumping Gon's slightly. Hisoka balanced on his right hand, reaching his left up to Gon's face. His index finger nail caressed Gon's lips, which parted as the boy slowly caught his breath. Hisoka traced the outside of Gon's lips, then inserted the finger once again. As Gon's lips wrapped around Hisoka's finger, Hisoka leaned in close and whispered "This time, you need to get my finger nice and wet. You won't like it if it's not lubricated enough." Gon acquiesced, hearing the serious tone. He licked and sucked, and produced as much saliva as he could. When Hisoka felt his finger was sufficiently lubricated, he extracted it gently. This time, Gon let his lips relax as Hisoka's finger retracted, knowing it would remove some of the moisture.

Hisoka grinned slyly, and moved in to plant a quick kiss, before pulling backwards. Gon was caught by surprise every time, by the tender gesture. He could sense Hisoka's sinister intentions, yet the man took the time to be intimate with the boy. It baffled Gon.

Hisoka straightened, and returned his right hand to Gon's erection, lazily stroking. His focus was on his left hand now, slowly reaching down under the boy. Gon started when he felt Hisoka's finger pressing against him. The finger gently rubbed on Gon's opening, which immediately tightened in response from his surprise. "Tsk tsk tsk, Gon-kun. Relax, and this shouldn't hurt too much..." Hisoka purred.

 _How am I to relax?_  Gon attempted to slow his breathing, focusing on the good feeling from Hisoka's right hand, instead of the discomfort from the man's left. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing his body to relax.

Hisoka felt Gon's attempt to relax, easing the tension under Hisoka's finger. The moment he could, Hisoka gently pushed his finger into Gon. The boy involuntarily pulled away from the intrusion, internally cursing Hisoka.  _He said it wouldn't hurt! He said I'd enjoy it!_  "Yamete!" the last thought tumbled through his lips before he could stop it. Hisoka didn't stop though, rubbing his finger in and out of Gon's opening, stretching the boy. Glancing up, Hisoka saw Gon's eyes closed and teeth clenched, trying to deal with the pain.  _Mmmm~... I like it when he struggles. He will stretch though._

Gon couldn't feel anything but the pressure in him, Hisoka's right hand on him forgotten. Gon did his best to pull away from Hisoka's finger, but he did not have much movement due to his bondage. Gon struggled each time he felt Hisoka's finger thrust in. Gon thought Hisoka was enjoying the resistance.

And so he was. Each time Gon struggled, Hisoka's member throbbed in arousal.  _This is just too perfect~..._  Hisoka's own breathing began to heave.

The moment Gon felt the pain lessen, Hisoka inserted another finger, causing a fresh wave of agony in the boy. Gon winced at the thrusting; Hisoka grunted. Hisoka continued pumping his fingers into the boy. Gon's yelps slowed as he grew accustomed to the intrusion. It wasn't pleasure, but it wasn't agony any more either. Gon slowly began to appreciate the feeling. Eventually, the pain was gone entirely, replaced by unexpected pleasure.

Hisoka noticed the change in Gon's breathing and noises, hearing little moans and whimpers, instead of the pained wincing earlier. Hisoka's tongue traced his own lips. Gon was making eye contact with Hisoka again, the boy's eyebrows drawn in determination, pink tongue slightly hanging out as he panted.

Gon saw Hisoka's eyes narrow, and grin widen, as he felt it. Gon huffed, his whole body jerking as Hisoka's fingers curled and pressed into Gon, aiming for a certain spot the man knew to be quite sensitive. As Hisoka's fingers pummelled that spot, Gon's body bucked and twitched uncontrollably. Taking advantage of Gon's ecstasy, Hisoka wrapped his lips around Gon's erection again.

Gon lost it. His whole body was burning. Hisoka's fingers penetrating him, mouth around him, he couldn't tell if 10 seconds, minutes or hours had passed, since Hisoka had inserted the second finger. All he knew was, that he could feel Hisoka's ministrations slow, the man's lips withdraw. "Keep going! Onegai" Gon begged, but Hisoka had already pulled back.

Hisoka chuckled at the boy's distress. He knew how it felt, to be unable to release, but he wasn't able to delay anymore. "Gon-kun, relax." Hisoka purred.  _He wants all of me now... Just like I said. This will be better with more flexibility._  And Hisoka released Gon from Bungee Gum.

Gon took a moment to realise the tension had been released from his wrists and feet. He knew he was no longer bound, though he wasn't sure how he knew. He also knew he still had no chance of escaping; he felt he could probably barely walk! He wouldn't admit to himself that he also wanted to see this out. He flailed lazily, struggling enough for Hisoka to notice, but not for the man to be bothered.

Hisoka reached down and curled his hands under Gon, pulling the boy into a sitting position. Hisoka brought the boy closer, draping Gon's legs around his waist, as he lowered the boy towards his lap. Gon's hands instinctively grasped Hisoka's lean, muscled shoulders, his nails slightly digging into the man's flesh. Hisoka held Gon above his crotch, and leaned in to lock lips with the boy. Gon closed his eyes and met Hisoka's lips, floating away in the numbness over his whole body.

Hisoka revelled in Gon's grasp of his shoulders, and gently lowered Gon onto himself. Gon winced at the intrusion, but didn't break away from Hisoka's mouth. Though he did have to reach up slightly, as Hisoka had to angle his own head down a little. As Gon stretched, and Hisoka filled him, he dragged his nails down Hisoka's upper arm, tearing into the man's pale skin. Hisoka moaned into Gon's mouth, clutching the boy's hips, holding him still. He could wait a moment longer, right? To draw it out would be to increase pleasure, but Hisoka didn't know how much longer he could hold back. Hisoka's hands trailed up Gon's back, slicing into the boy's soft skin on the way back down. He returned his hands to Gon's hips, thumbs running across his favourite muscle groove, shivering slightly as he anticipated the movement he could barely resist starting. He had waited long enough tonight, had he not?  _I can't wait any longer, what has this boy done to me?_  And Hisoka lifted Gon up and back down on himself.

Gon huffed, digging his nails into Hisoka's arm. Thankfully for Gon, Hisoka's pre-cum was helping to lubricate the penetration. Hisoka's tongue was overpowering Gon's in an epic battle of strength. Hisoka repeated the movement, bringing Gon down on himself roughly, and moaned into the boy's mouth. Hisoka began to move in rhythm, bringing Gon down, while thrusting up into him. He leaned forward, holding Gon above the ground for a better angle. Hisoka began thrusting with wild abandon. Gon finally broke off contact with Hisoka's mouth to pant heavily. Hisoka used the moment of freedom to bite his own lip in ecstasy.

After Gon managed to regain his breath, he reached forward, and buried his face in Hisoka's neck, sucking and nipping. Then Gon bit down onto the man's neck. Hisoka uttered a loud moan, unable to restrain himself.  _I will let him have a moment. Just one._  Gon licked and sucked, taking in the drop of blood he drew from the man's neck. When Hisoka couldn't accept the boy's dominance any longer, he threw Gon down onto the floor, still inside the boy.

Hisoka experimented with angles for a moment, and thought he found the one for which he was aiming. He thrust roughly into Gon, achieving the desired result; Gon practically screamed.  _He's hitting that spot again! But this time with... himself!_  Gon couldn't control any parts of his body anymore. Hisoka continued pumping into Gon, and moved his hand up to Gon's throat. He clasped his fingers around Gon's neck, and pressed his thumb into the boy's jugular. Gon gurgled at the asphyxiation, stars appearing before his eyes. The boy found it only served to further his arousal. Hisoka moved his other hand to Gon's crotch and began pumping in time with his own thrusting.

Gon could feel the sensation building, begging for release, from the combination of Hisoka in him, hitting that perfect spot, and the man's fingers clasped around his dick and throat. Judging from the increased speed of Hisoka's thrusting, Gon assumed the man was also getting close to climax. As Hisoka's eyes opened larger, Gon guessed he was right, though he was too busy trying to breathe to figure out if he was meant to do something about it.

Hisoka could feel Gon tensing all over, and knew the boy was close. He let go of Gon's throat, moving the hand to the boy's hip, curled in, brought his face to the boy's chest, and sucked on Gon's nipple. That was all it took. Gon expelled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and exploded all over Hisoka's chest. He was panting heavily, his body jerking and bucking around, Hisoka still pumping into him. Hisoka gently let go of Gon's member, which had become insanely sensitive, leaned back, and caressed his own chest. His hand traced his torso, spreading Gon's cum down over his ripped stomach, up to his own nipple, which he fingered, over his collar bone, up his neck, and over his jaw. Then he raised his hand and sucked on his fingers, eyes narrowing at Gon.

Gon lay back, his arms falling to his sides, somewhat paralysed by numbness. The boy's eyes slowly lowered until they closed. Hisoka thought Gon hadn't looked sexier all night: mouth open wide panting, pink tongue hanging out, looking thoroughly used and abused and still jerking from Hisoka's movement. It sent Hisoka over the edge. He brought his cum-soaked hand down to Gon's other hip, and held the boy still for the best penetration for a few more strokes. With one final thrust, he held himself deep inside Gon, pulled the boy against him, and exploded. Hisoka moaned from his pleasure, as he trembled against the boy. Hisoka fell forward, catching himself on his elbows. He tucked his arms under Gon's, his face into Gon's hair, and relaxed.

Gon was roused by Hisoka's weight on him: he had fallen almost completely unconscious. He was totally exhausted. Hisoka's chest was stuck to Gon's. Gon could feel Hisoka's face in his hair, breathing deeply, and the man's arms underneath him. He could also feel Hisoka still inside him, though the pressure was lessening. Gon raised his arms, and gingerly placed them around the man's torso, although they didn't meet. Gon turned and nuzzled his face into Hisoka's neck, enjoying the post-orgasm bliss.

Hisoka felt the contact, and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't expected the boy to actually want any contact after Hisoka was done with him. He allowed himself another minute or so of bliss, before returning to his usual self.

After going over his personally-set time limit by a moment, Hisoka pulled himself up onto his left elbow, reducing his burden of weight on the boy. Gon's arms dropped to his sides as he felt Hisoka move, looking anxiously at the man, eyes wide. Hisoka raised his right hand, and placed his index finger under Gon's chin, lifting the boy's face. He leaned in, closed his eyes, and tenderly kissed the boy. Gon too closed his eyes as Hisoka's lips crushed against his. Gon felt Hisoka's fingers clasp around his face, the grip tightening. Hisoka's nails dug into Gon's cheeks, so hard that Gon winced slightly. Hisoka slowly withdrew his mouth and bit into Gon's lower lip on the way, causing the boy to flinch. Hisoka pulled back, tearing at Gon's lip, before finally releasing and pulling his head back. Hisoka lifted himself off Gon, pulling himself out of the boy roughly. Gon winced at the friction.

Hisoka returned to a crouch, then stood up. He was glorious: pale, lean, muscled, covered in Gon. He reached down to where his shirt lay with Gon's and retrieved a small towel he'd hidden and brought with him. He wiped himself off, looking out the window. He seemed to ignore Gon as he cleaned most of the cum off his chest, waist and crotch. Gon watched him intently, not quite sure what to do next.

Hisoka only looked at Gon again briefly, as the man threw the towel down at  the boy, which he only barely caught before it hit him in the face. "Here" Hisoka grunted, as he retrieved and pulled on his shirt and pants. Gon hadn't noticed, but he'd been wearing much of the same outfit as the first time the boy had seen him, just without the pink under-suit. Gon huffed as Hisoka started walking toward the door.

"Wait! What do I-?" Gon started,

"Sort yourself out, boy. You don't want to be found like this, do you?" Hisoka's hand was resting on the door handle "My aura was keeping anyone away, but I've stopped now." Hisoka barely made eye contact with Gon. "Until next time~" and he opened the door, and promptly walked out.

Gon simply stared at the door for a while, still processing his situation. Then Hisoka's words about someone walking in hit him, so he furiously cleaned himself off with the already-messy towel. His eyes itched as he felt tears about to start, but he sniffed them back and gritted his teeth. He looked for his clothes, and found his ruined shirt and boxers. He sighed. At least he had spares with him. He pulled his shorts over his bare legs. Then he also noticed the puddle on the floor. He scrubbed the floor with the towel, hunting for more evidence. When he couldn't find any, he went to his bag and rifled through, looking for spare clothes. A quick glance out the window told him it was nearly dawn, people would start rousing from sleep soon! He quickly shrugged a shirt over his torso, and exited the room.

He quietly crept through the deserted hallways of the airship, until he found what he was looking for: a bathroom. Gon snuck in, making sure no one else was in the room, his breathing increasing with the stress. As expected from a travel vessel of the Hunter's Association, the bathroom was lavish, white-tiled, and fully facilitated. Gon pulled the door closed behind him, and turned the lock. He dumped his bag in the corner, pulled off his remaining clothes and threw them on top of his bag. He stepped into the shower that was over the claw-foot tub. Gon tweaked the taps, putting on more hot than was strictly necessary, and plunged his head straight in. As the water heated up, Gon shook. The water streamed over Gon, helping his aching muscles. As Gon wrapped his arms around himself, the water became scalding, burning his skin. He looked down, watching the water swirl around the drain, and broke down, tears joining the scalding water.

 


End file.
